1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component replenishment support method, and a component replenishment support system in a component mounting line including a component mounting apparatus that mounts a component on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A component mounting line for manufacturing a mounted substrate by mounting a component on a substrate is configured by connecting a plurality of component mounting apparatuses to each other. In each component mounting apparatus, component mounting work of transport and mounting the component on the substrate by pulling out the component from a part feeder installed on a component supplier is repeatedly executed. In a process of continuously executing the component mounting work, component replenishment work of replenishing a new component to the part feeder in combination with the timing when component shortage is caused by consuming the component is repeatedly executed. In order to execute the component replenishment work at the suitable timing, a countermeasure such as notification of occurrence time of the component shortage which is predicted in advance by simulation calculation is used (for example, see PTL 1).
An example of the related art illustrated in PTL 1 discloses that a component shortage notice time is calculated in real time from the number of replenished components, and consumption information of the component from the component mounting apparatus, and the component shortage notice time is displayed to a portable device which is carried by a worker by rearranging the component shortage notice time in sequence. The worker carries out the component replenishment work by considering a plan such as the replenished timing; based on the displayed component shortage notice time and his/her own experience.